


Bodhi - Stars and Clouds

by Munnin



Series: Rogue One Cycle [1]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Abuse, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 19:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11607417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Munnin/pseuds/Munnin
Summary: Bodhi never planned to become a pilot.  He never looked up at the stars the way other kids did.





	Bodhi - Stars and Clouds

Bodhi never planned to become a pilot. He never looked up at the stars the way other kids did. He was too busy keeping his eyes on the ground, on his sisters. On every scrap and credit. 

Jedha had never been kind to him – street rats from a poor family. The unwanted byblow of a religious mother whose beliefs glorified the vessel of motherhood, but not the work it took to raise children.

It was his grandmother who turned his life around. A pilgrim who had been forced to leave her own child behind went her rich family came for her. His grandmother who spent half her life fighting her way back to support the family she left behind.

She was the one taught him how to think, how to plan, how to make the most of what he could find. How to look after his family. He was never the one with his head in the clouds. Always his feet on the ground.

When the sun bloom tumours claimed his grandmother, he started to look to the stars. Why? Because there was work in the stars. There was always work for people who’d been through the Imperial Academy. There was credits to made. And only money could secure his sisters’ future. 

So he took to the stars, putting up with indignities no-one should have to put up with. At the hands of his class mates, the hands of older cadets; but worse, at the hands of his instructors. 

He could have gone on the become a tie fighter pilot. If he’d been willing to put up with the flight instructor’s wandering hands. But he wasn’t. He had his solo cargo pilot’s rating. And that was enough for him. The pay wasn’t great but it was enough. And he was use to living on nothing. It took him less than a season to save enough to pay to get the girls off-world.

Jedha was a war zone. And they were safer almost anywhere else. As it was he raised enough to get them good jobs on a safe and secure Imperial world. 

But he could never go home. In the eyes of his mother and increasingly fanatical brothers, he was a traitor. He had sold out his sisters, his people, his family, his world. 

He suffered the jibes, the beating at his brothers’ hands. 

Because his sisters were safe.

He took to the stars to protect them. But after they were safe, he had nowhere but the stars to go.


End file.
